Izabella Miko
|birthplace = Łódź, Poland |family = Aleksander Mikołajczak Grazyna Dylag Sebastian Mikołajczak |yearsactive = 1988-present }}Izabella Anna Mikołajczak is a Polish actress and singer best known for her role as Cammie in the musical comedy Coyote Ugly. Biography Miko was born Izabella Anna Mikołajczak, on January 21, 1981, at Łódź, Poland, to Aleksander Mikołajczak and Grazyna Dylag. Miko's childhood primarily revolved around dancing. She learned ballet at the Chopin Music School during her time in Warsaw, and later at School of American Ballet. However, a back-injury halted her dancing career, so she put her focus towards acting and enrolled at the Lee Strasberg Institute. Afterwards, Miko briefly returned to Poland before eventually returning to the United States to start her acting career. Miko got her first on-screen role in 1988, when she was cast as a girl with matches in the Polish science fiction film Mr. Blob in the Universe. Miko got her first major role in 2000, when she was cast as Cammie, a waitress and aspiring singer, in the musical comedy movie Coyote Ugly. Since then, Miko has appeared in TV shows and movies such as The Cape, Chaos, Shooter, Chicago Fire, The Frontier, Step Up All In, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, Noches con Platanito, Supernatural, Clash of the Titans, SNL Polska, Supernatural, Age of Heroes, and Criminal Minds. On Criminal Minds Miko portrayed Galina Kadlec in the Season Fourteen episode "Rule 34". Filmography *Criminal Minds - "Rule 34" (2018) TV episode - Galina Kadlec *SNL Polska - 2 episodes (2018) - Host *Sensitive Men (2018) - Jenn *The Rake (2018) - Cassie *Twoja twarz brzmi znajomo - 10 episodes (2018) - Contestant *The Mick (2017) - Yulia *Shooter (2016) - Karlina Ordenko *Paradise Pictures (2015) - Norma Jean *Chicago Fire - 5 episodes (2015) - Katya Antov *Scorpion (2015) - Sonia Balasevic *Blue Bloods (2015) - Milena *The Frontier (2015) - Gloria *Anger Management (2014) - Mary Kathleen *Supernatural (2014) - Olivia *Noches con Platanito (2014) - Guest *The Mundane Goddess (2014) - Aphrodite *Step Up All In (2014) - Alexxa Brava *Starving in Suburbia (2014) - Teagan/ButterflyAna *Make Your Move (2013) - Tatianna *The Killers: Miss Atomic Bomb - Animated Version (2012) - Young Girl *2 Jacks (2012) - Dana *Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (2011) - Lena *Love Bites (2011) - Audrey *Chaos (2011) - Greta *Age of Heroes (2011) - Jensen *Mother Nature: First MILF (2011) - Mother Nature *The Cape - 6 episodes (2011) - Raia *Repo (2010) - Timmy *Clash of the Titans (2010) - Athena *Double Identity (2009) - Katrine *Love and Dance (2009) - Hania *Skip Tracer (2008) - Ludmila *Dark Streets (2008) - Madelaine Bondurant *Waiting (2007) - Young Woman *Flakes (2007) - Strawberry *Crashing (2007) - Kristen *The Shore (2006) - Kaliope *Save the Last Dance 2 (2006) - Sara *The House of Usher (2006) - Jill Michaelson *Park (2006) - Krysta *Bye Bye Blackbird (2005) - Alice *Deadwood - 3 episodes (2005) - Carrie *Gramercy Park (2004) - Sophie Mansour *The Killers: Mr. Brightside (2004) - Woman *Minimal Knowledge (2002) - Renee *The Forsaken (2001) - Megan *Coyote Ugly (2000) - Cammie *Kuchnia polska (1993) - Zuzia Szymanko (credited as Izabela Mikolajczyk) *Niech zyje milosc (1991) - Kuba's Daughter (uncredited) *Mr. Blob in the Universe (1988) - The Girl with the Matches 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actresses